1. Field
Example embodiments may relate to methods and/or apparatuses for hybrid laser light sources for photonic integrated circuits. Example embodiments also may relate to hybrid laser light sources for photonic integrated circuits for supplying light to photonic integrated circuits.
2. Description of Related Art
In data transmission, electrical connection using metal wiring is disadvantageous to a system design because it consumes high power as a transmission loss increases at a high frequency range and due to an electromagnetic interference (EMI) phenomenon. In contrast, in an optical interconnect technology for exchanging data by using light, the transmission loss and the EMI phenomenon are low and thus high speed, high bandwidth data communications systems may be realized.
The optical interconnect technology is widely being researched as short distance and very short distance data communications methods. The optical interconnect technology for exchanging data at a level of system-to-system, module-to-module, package-to-package, chip-to-chip, on-chip, etc., are being developed.
To realize short distance and very short distance data communications methods at a level of chip-to-chip, on-chip, etc., studies on a silicon based photonic integrated circuit for integrating various optical elements such as a light source, an optical waveguide, an optical modulator, an optical filter, a photodetector, etc., are actively being performed. In particular, a study on a light source for supplying light to a photonic integrated circuit is actively being performed.